The present invention relates to a photosensitive imaging system of the type which employs microcapsules containing a photosensitive composition in the internal phase. More particularly, it relates to a photosensitive system useful in forming high gloss images.
Photosensitive imaging systems employing microencapsulated radiation sensitive compositions are the subject of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,209 and 4,416,966 to The Mead Corporation as well as copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 320,643 filed Jan. 18, 1982. These imaging systems are characterized in that an imaging sheet including a layer of microcapsules containing a photosensitive composition in the internal phase is image-wise exposed to actinic radiation. In the most typical embodiments, the photosensitive composition is a photopolymerizable composition including a polyethylenically unsaturated compound and a photoinitiator and is encapsulated with a color former. The exposure image-wise hardens the internal phase of the microcapsules. Following exposure, the imaging sheet is subjected to a uniform rupturing force by passing the sheet through the nip between a pair of pressure rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,209 discloses a transfer system in which the imaging sheet is assembled with a developer sheet prior to being subjected to the rupturing force. Upon passing through the pressure rollers in contact with the developer sheet, the microcapsules image-wise rupture and release the internal phase whereupon the color former migrates to the developer sheet where it reacts with a dry developer and forms a color image. The imaging system can be designed to reproduce monochromatic or polychromatic full color images.